


I'll make this feel like home

by Alex20



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam Payne, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, he doesn't appear much tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20/pseuds/Alex20
Summary: Louis is a waiter, Harry is a client. They fall in love at first sight. Maybe soulmates exist, after all.I can't make a summary to save my life but hopefully what you'll find inside will be better.





	I'll make this feel like home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valexy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valexy/gifts).



> To my BL queen Vale, and to my babies in Booty Gang. I love you all so much.
> 
> First A/B/O, first BL, first Omega Louis I ever write. Don't be too harsh on me, please.

Louis opens his eyes with the first notes of his alarm, stops it and gets up to start his morning routine. He makes his breakfast, brushes his teeth, takes a shower and gets dressed before heading to work. He works in a restaurant as a waiter and he really loves his job. He also loves the fact that his boss doesn't care about his workers' gender, because Louis is an Omega and not everyone like male Omegas, so some people wouldn't hire him. But he is what he is and he wouldn't change it.

  
  
He arrives at the restaurant and changes into his work clothes. He smiles as he sees Liam, one of his co-workers, is already there. Liam is one of the sweetest Alphas Louis has ever known. He isn't 'scared' of Alphas as other Omegas are, he doesn't hate them and he wants to find his soulmate some day. He loves the idea of having a lovely Alpha by his side and giving him babies. 

  
Louis goes to the closest table to take orders and he feels his legs weak when he sees the people there, or at least one of them. He has the most gorgeous Alpha he's ever seen in front of his eyes. Bright green eyes, long brown curls tied up in a bun and a shining smile showing two deep dimples. The boy is with a girl and a woman, and Louis can't help but think if that girl is his mate. But when he comes closer to the table he can see the girl's neck has no mark on it and that their scents are similar to the woman's, which means they all are family.   
–Hello, my name is Louis and I'll be your waiter today. Do you already know your order or shall I wait?  
–We already know our orders, thanks. Could you bring us a bottle of some good red wine, please? And I'll have the Caesar salad and some tuna with fries, please. What do you want, girls?–And wow, was that the voice of an angel? Deep but sweet at the same time, and his scent is so strong that Louis is scared he's gonna start producing slick any moment.

  
  
The women make their orders and Louis goes to the kitchen feeling his cheeks burning. That Alpha is so fucking hot! He goes back to their table once their food is ready and he can see the other man smiling at him when he puts the plate in front of him.  
  
Louis goes to attend other tables but always keeps an eye on the gorgeous Alpha. And when they ask him for the bill, the man leaves a good tip for Louis and some numbers followed by the name _Harry_ written on the paper. Louis is shocked for a second. Did that really happen? He saves the number on his phone and works till the end of his shift with a big smile on his face.  
–Lou? Why do you look so happy?  
–Li, my friend! The most gorgeous Alpha I've ever seen -besides you, of course- just gives me his number and I'm dying to text him!  
–Well, you just finished your shift, what are you waiting for? Go for him, babe! Who knows, maybe he's the one.

  
  
Now, something that not many people know is that Louis dated an Alpha for about half a year. He was so in love with the older guy, he thought he was the one for him and he thought a lot about bonding. But the guy ends up being nothing of what Louis thought he was. He fooled Louis, made him believe he was a sweet, caring Alpha when the truth was that he was violent, selfish, rude. Everything Louis doesn't like in an Alpha. So when the guy left him, Louis felt relieved but was scared of dating Alphas for a while. He tried dating betas but it was hard when he was in heat and needed a knot. Also, he really wanted to find the ideal Alpha. His inner Omega knew their Alpha was out there somewhere, and Louis trusted it.  
  
He changes into a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and his favourite Vans and picks his phone while leaving the restaurant after saying Liam and the rest of his co-workers goodbye  
  
 _Hi! Harry? It's Louis, your waiter today_.  
  
He bites his bottom lip, a bit nervous, waiting for an answer that comes only a few seconds later.  
  
 _Hello! Yes, I'm Harry. I'm so glad you texted me! I thought that maybe it was a bit too much, ya know? Leaving my number like that. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable but I couldn't resist you. And I don't wanna sound like a creep but you just smelled so good. Like, the sweetest scent I've ever smelled. Shit, sorry, too much? Am I rambling?_  
  
Louis smiles at his phone. This Harry guy was something else, for sure.  
  
 _No, no, it's ok! Not too much. I actually... liked it? Not everyday a handsome Alpha gives me their number._

  
  
They keep texting for a few days, till Harry asks Louis to hang out on his next day off. Maybe Harry's thinking about it more like a date that just hanging out, but Louis doesn't need to know that yet. Louis agrees on meeting again next Tuesday, and Harry can't help but smile at the idea of seeing the tiny boy again. The butterflies on his stomach seem to be flying like wild eagles, and he really thinks Louis might be the one for him.

  
  
When Tuesday finally arrives, Harry picks Louis up from his flat. When the smaller boy opens the door, Harry's jaw falls to the floor. Louis is wearing a pair of tight white jeans and an oversized pink sweater that makes him look even cuter than he already is. He's also wearing a pair of pink Converse. Apart from the outfit, Harry focuses on his scent too. It smells so good, so sweet, like honey and roses.  
-Hi, Harry! Thanks for picking me up. I'm almost ready, I just need to grab a couple things and then we can go. How are you?   
-Hi baby -Harry says, kissing Louis' cheek- I'm okay. And yeah sure, take your time.  
  
Louis leaves the door and walks to a room that Harry assumes is his bedroom. He comes back again two minutes later, holding in hands his phone, wallet and keys and... _Wait a second, are those glasses?_ Harry could die right now and yet he would be the happier man on earth.  
-Oh my god, Louis, you wear glasses!  
  
-Yeah? I usually wear contact lenses for work because it's more comfortable for me but when I'm off of work I wear glasses. Why? You don't like them? -says Louis with a cute pout.  
  
-Oh no, no, no, I love them. You just look so cute on them!!

  
  
Louis giggles and Harry definitely thinks he won't survive this for long. They enter Harry's car and he starts it, driving them to a park. Maybe, just maybe, Harry decided the day before that he wanted a proper date with Louis, so he went with the idea of a picnic. That's how they end in the park, with a basket full of food and drinks and a tartan tablecloth to put the food on. Louis stares at Harry with a curious expression, as if asking _What's all this?_ Harry swallows and says:  
  
-See, Louis, I kinda... made a date for us? I know we've only met once and we've texted a bit since then but I would like to know you better. And it would be great for me if you saw this as a date? I know I should have told you before but I was worried you wouldn't accept if you knew it was a date, I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable, oh my god tell me I didn't mess it up.  
-It's okay Harry. I would love to have a date with you and this is just perfect.

  
  
For the next hours, they learn more about the other, share a lot of stories from their childhood time, talk about their families... It's 8 pm when Harry drives Louis to his apartment, and he can't resist the urge to kiss his lips. Louis instantly kisses him back, and Harry closes his eyes, just focusing on the Omega's lips. Louis makes him promise to text him once he arrives home and Harry laughs because having an Omega worried about him feels good.   
  
They continue going on dates for the next two months, and they come back from every single one of them knowing more about the other and falling more in love after sharing more kisses and cuddles. Louis is truly, madly, deeply in love with Harry and he thinks he con recognize a flicker of love in the Alpha's eyes whenever they have one of their dates, but he still doesn't know if they're both on the same page. Harry, on the other hand, has to fight with the urge to take Louis by his waist, bend him over the nearest table and knot him till he forgets his name. They are so helpless, they know the other loves the kisses but they don't have a proper label yet, they haven't done anything sexual, not even a quick handjob, and they're both frustrated and horny but also scared of moving to the next base too fast.

 

They easily fall into a routine of Harry picking Louis up from job after his shift ends, and then they would usually go to the Alpha's flat for dinner. They both were content with that, even if it was hard for Harry to take Louis back to his own flat every night. He wants more, he wants to spend the nights with the Omega. He feels like there's no other person in the world for him, that the tiny boy with the gorgeous blue eyes and the big bum is his mate. And he feels like Louis can feel it, too. His inner Omega must be telling him the same things Harry's inner Alpha growls every time they're together.

 

And then, Louis' heat is close and he wants to spend it with Harry. He doesn't know how to ask the curly boy, but he also knows that he doesn't want to spend another heat alone. So that night when they're having some amazing soup at Harry's flat, Louis decides it's time to ask.  
-Harry?  
-Yes, babe?  
-My heat is close. It's scheduled for next week. And I.... -Louis bites his lower lips and he looks at his lap, since he can't look at Harry's face right now- I'd love to spend it with you?  
It comes out more like a question He knows what spending a heat together means, he knows it would be the best time to be official, and he wants to talk about it when he still has a clear mind.  
-Louis, oh my god, really? You want me to...? You want us to?  
-Yes, I want. But it's okay if you don't want to... I mean, I wouldn't spend it with any other Alpha, of course. But, you know, I have toys, and...  
-No Omega of mine will ever use a toy during their heat as long as I still have my cock in its place. I would love to spend your heat with you and oh my god, Lou, I didn't know if you would ask me about it, I didn't know if we were in the same page, I didn't want to pressure you.

-Sssssh, it's okay love. I should have told you my feeling earlier, I guess? I know you've been courting me and we've kissed but nothing else and I would love to ver your mate. In every sense. Now that I'm still fully myself, I want to ask you to be my boyfriend. My mate. I'm giving you the freedom to bond with me during my heat. I already know I will be begging for it as much as I'm gonna beg for your knot, so I want you to know now that it's what I want.

 

Harry's speechless. Of course, he knows that if the Omega you're courting asks you to spend their heat with you means that they want to be with you, to mate with you. And he knows Omegas decide when they want to do it, and that if Louis didn't ask him before to date was because he wanted to take things at a slow pace -after all, he told Harry about his ex, and the Alpha understands where his fears came from- . But now, now Louis is telling him he wants to mate, to bond, to be his forever.

-Oh, Lou, I feel like I should have asked you to be my boyfriend before, but I didn't want to rush things. And I know Alphas are the ones who usually ask their Omega to be their partner, even if Omegas are the ones who decide when to mate. But of course, how could I say no to you? Yes I want to be your boyfriend, yes I want to spend your heat with you, yes I want to bond and make you mine during said heat.

 

Louis kisses Harry with a smile on his lips. He can't wait for next week.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
